¡Negima? Remnants
by Mr. Wax
Summary: We are all aware of Negi Springfield and his adventures as a child with the students of Mahora Academy, But what would happen if he left after all that? This fanfiction explores the return of Negi to Mahora 3 years later. -TEMPORARY HIATUS- SEE PROFILE
1. Chapter 1 Nostalgia and New Beginnings

¡Negima?- Remnants

* * *

Disclaimer- All Negima characters belong to Ken Akamastsu, However Original Character belong to me.

* * *

Ok before we get started let me make some things absolutely clear:

1. I wrote this as I would write a script, don't call me out on it because of that fact, I never intended to write a fanfiction I wrote it because I thought it would be fun to think of my own spin off of Negima series as a movie (Of course I realize it will never happen), as well i wrote this at least 8 months before I became a member.

2. I'm not entirely accurate of the series so shut-up about! I based this script off everything I knew from both animes, what my friends told me about the mangas, and what little I actually read of the manga (I have more important things to focus my money on such as food) also if you call me out in the actuary of an ongoing manga series You are such a looser it's not even funny.

3. I tried to word everything as accurately as i could in the flashback scene to the anime with minor variations to add more depth and realism to the characters. As for the rest of this I tried to paint a non extreme picture of how the characters in Negima would be like several years after the series (Some characters personalities haven't changed all that much), Negi's personality had a serious change due to the fact I figured why not make him a little more mature and a little less formal. Also in this Negi cusses, because lets face it what teen/preteen male doesn't? Thankfully it's not extreme as I have found in other fanfictions.

4. This is my first fanfiction so don't bash me! I will take suggestions for my writing and such things of that nature but if you focus is to absolutely knock me or say stupid things like "UR GY" I will ignore you.

Alright lets get started

* * *

Mahora Outskirts- Train Station

Train stops at the Mahora train station, a crowd floods out of the train and onto the platform, mostly new students.

Passenger: [Hey kid we're here, Mahora Academy.]

Negi wakes up grogy.

Negi: (yawns) [Thanks (yawns) oh man how long have I been out?]

Passenger: [Eh, probably since after we got out of Tokyo.]

Negi: [At least I'm here now.]

Passenger: [You know you should consider yourself lucky I really wanted to go to this school, I had the grades but there was no way I could afford it with my parents being farmers and all.]

Negi: [Oh I'm not a student here.]

Passenger: [Got family here?]

Negi: [Ya you could say that.]

Passenger: [Well best of luck to ya.]

Negi: (pulls out wallet) [How much for waking me up?] (smiles)

Passenger: [That'll be 7,611¥.] (Chuckle)

Negi hands the passenger 10,000¥.

Negi: [Keep the change.] (pats him on the shoulder)

Passenger: (Momentarily astonished) [Say if wouldn't mind me asking your name.]

Negi: [Negi Springfield, or otherwise Negi-Sensi.] (turns around and walks off)

Passenger looks at him walk off and laughs for a bit then waves.

Passenger: [Good luck to you Negi-Sensi, ha ha!]

Negi smiles and waves as the train. Negi then walks onto the platform and in one the school's trains.

Train #2

The train is slightly crowded with both student and teachers. The

students are female as now Negi is in the female half of the school.

Negi stands and stares in the distance as he listens to his iPod. A

couple of middle school students notice him and walk over.

Middle School Student 1: Excuse me are you American?

Negi: (Takes out earbud) [Um no. I'm actually Welsh, but good guess.]

Middle School Student 1: [Oh awesome you speak pretty good Japanese that's very impressive.]

Middle School Student 2: [Um, are you a transfer student here? You do know the boys school is on the other side of campus right?]

Negi: [Oh I have to pay a visit to the dean beforehand, his office is

still on this side of campus right?]

Middle School Student 2: [Oh right sorry about didn't think about that.]

Negi: [Its fine.] (Train stops) [Well this is my stop (Grabs his bags.) it was nice talking to you both.]

Negi steps off the train.

Middle School Student 1: [I'll say this much he wount have trouble finding a girlfriend.]

Middle School Student 2: [Oh ya.]

Negi walks out the station and down the stairs, Negi then strolls down the empty street and stops at a small courtyard on the side on the side of the street.

*Flashback*

Negi sits on a park bench, Asuna passes through and notices him.

Asuna: Negi-bozu!

Negi looks up and waves, Asuna walks over and sits next to him.

Asuna: [Hey you ok Negi-bozu, you look pretty spaced-out.]

Negi: [Ya I've just been sitting here, goodness I don't even know how

long I've been sitting here.]

Asuna: [Well what's going on?]

Negi: [It's just, oh were do I start I mean so many things have just been going on lately like us trekking through the magic realm finding out that your a princess, it just seems so weird that everything is back to normal like it didn't even happen, you know?]

Asuna: [Well I understand what your saying but you got to realize at some point that this is normal, for us at least, I mean we're still going to still have to live our lives.]

Negi: [Your probably right about that... But there's something else.]

Asuna: [Which would be?]

Negi: [I'm leaving.]

Asuna: [Hold on what!]

Negi: [My final assignment has been completed I can't stay here anymore.]

Asuna: [Wait a second there after all that's happened after all that we've been through walk out on us and not just me but everyone in Ala Alba and especially Nodoka!]

Negi: [You believe I'm fine with this? I begged for them not to let me leave I'm telling you but everything has been filled out and I've been officially laid-off.]

Asuna: [There has to something you can do- something we can do!]

Negi: [It been finalized I've been ordered to leave the campus effective immediately tomorrow.]

Asuna: [Were are you going to go huh? No one is going to hired a 10 year old kid even if he's a university graduate.]

Negi: [I don't know (sighs) but I'll find something- anything at all cost.]

Asuna: [What about all of us we can't just forget about you and who you are.]

Negi: [That's already taken care of once I step off this campus everyone who has ever know me or about my magician status and anyone who was my partner will forget who I am and their contracts will be removed, good-bye Asuna I hoped I could have left on a better note but I guess not.]

Asuna: [So that's it huh (Sniffs) your just going to say good-bye and walk out!]

Negi: (sighs) [Yes.]

Asuna: [Then I wish you the best of luck] (storms off)

Present day

Negi: Dammit (walks off)

Negi walks on and enters the Mahora Middle School building and walks through and observes everything. The then stops at class 3-A he then looks in to see all the girls are socializing. He then sees the girls that he spoke with on the train and they spot him.

Negi: Oh god.

Middle School Student 1: [Oh my god it's that guy.]

Middle School Student 3: [Who?]

Middle School Student 2: [Wow that is him that's the guy we where talking to on the train!]

Middle School Student 3: [That's him? Wow he is cute.]

Negi: [(awkwardly) Um hi.]

The girls walk over.

Middle School Student 1: [Are you like stalking us or something 'cause if you are the direct method works a lot better than following us.]

Middle School Student 2: [Miko!]

Middle School Student 1: [What someone has to tells guys the proper way to make their move.]

Middle School Student #3 and Negi laugh.

Negi: [Sorry girls but not really here for that.]

Middle School Student 1: [Ya right.]

Middle School Student 3: [Then why are you here?]

Takahata-sensi: [Nostalgia most likely.]

Middle schoolers: [Good morning Takahata-sensi.]

Negi: Still respected as much as ever Takamichi?

Takahata-sensi: [Of couse Negi-sensi]

Middle School Girls: [Negi-sensi!] (all run back into the room)

Both walk the other way and Middle School girls pile at the door to catch glimpse.

Negi: [Oh god you done it now Takamichi.]

Takahata-sensi: [I know so how's everything going so far now that your official?]

Negi: [Eh fair I'd say... So Takamichi how long will it take before everyone knows?]

Takahata-sensi: [Knowing middle school girls I'd say 3- 4 hours tops.]

Both laugh and walk off.

Mahora High School

Asuna and Konoka walk home from school

Asuna: [I am absolutely amazed Konoka.]

Konoka: [By what?]

Asuna: [Tomorrow's the first day of school and I already want to just stay home.]

Konoka: [Mad that Takahata-sensi isn't or form teacher Asuna? Ha ha.]

Asuna: [I think I've past the whole wanting to date Takahata-sensi thing this year.]

Konoka: [Sure Asuna whatever you say.]

Asuna: [No really I haven't felt anything for Takahata-sensi since

middle school lately in fact haven't really been attracted to anyone.]

Konoka: [Now all men across the globe can fell relief that Kagurazaka Asuna is no longer on the prowl.]

Asuna: [Oh shut up you sound like Iincho (Class Representative in Japanese).]

Konoka: [You really need to learn how to take a joke sometime Asuna.]

Asuna: [Whatever I just want to go home now.]

Cell phone rings. Konoka checks her messages.

Konoka: [Oh my god!]

Asuna: [What?]

Konoka: [I just got a text message from Akira and according to one of the middle school girls at the pool there is a kid teacher working at the school!]

Asuna: [Oh my god you cannot be serious!]

Konoka: [She even sent a picture the girl took!]

Asuna looks at the photo sees Negi's face in a momentary flashback.

Konoka: [Asuna are you ok?]

Asuna: [Wha- Ya I'm fine but that guy just looks familiar I just can't remember who he is.]

Konoka: [Wow Asuna I knew you liked them old but I didn't know you when for the young ones too that's pretty scary.] (walk off laughing)

Asuna: [Ok that was not funny!]

Konoka: [Says you!]

Dean's office

Konoe: [Welcome back Negi-kun I must say it's nice seeing you after these three long years have grown quite a bit.]

Negi: [Well I'd like to thinks so sir.]

Konoe: Now from what I understand the student body from all for campuses are already aware of not only your presence here but you age if I'm correct?

Negi: (Looks at his phone) [Wow in 2 hours, I must say I'm quite impressed with how fast that spread]

Takahata-sensi: [Same here.]

Negi: [Well you can blame that on Takamichi here.]

Takahata-sensi: [Ok don't start blaming this on me now.]

Negi: [As I remember you were the one who mentioned "Negi-sensi" to the girls.]

Takahata-sensi: [Well yes but-]

Negi: [Score one for Negi.]

Konoe: (laughs hard) [Well the secrets out and that could be a problem of all the student body sneaks out to catch glimpse for the great child teacher.]

Negi: [Well there's not much we can do about it now.]

Konoe: [Well since your here I might as well give you your assigned homeroom class.] (hands class roster to Negi)

Negi: [Oh you cannot be serious.]

Konoe: [Yes I am class 2-A will be your assigned class, is that a problem Negi-kun?]

Negi: [Well no it's just um... This was the class I taught at the middle school and I didn't exactally leave them on all the best of terms.]

Takahata-sensi: [Well the spell should have wiped their memories clean so what's the worry?]

Negi: [I understand that is just I had a bit of a falling out with one of my students before I left three years ago and I never got around to apologizing before the spell took affect.]

Konoe: [Unfinished buisness?]

Negi: [You could say that.]

Konoe: (sighs) [Negi-kun I understand you wish to explain yourself to your former friends but may I remind you that your probationary period is over and if your former partners wished to become your partners again the contract will become permeant.]

Negi: [I understand clearly sir.]

Konoe: [Good now that that's settled let's show your new apartment!]

Negi: [Dean that's all well and good but could we stop off for a bite to eat I'm seriously starving after the 24 hour flight an 10 hour train ride.]

Takahata-sensi: [Agreed who's felling Korean Barbecue?]

Negi: [Yes that would be awesome right now.]

Cafeteria

Yūna and Ako go up to Kasumi who is eating

Yūna: [Kasumi-san do you here about the new teacher?]

Kasumi: [What new teacher? I didn't here anything about this.]

Ako: [How did you not it been circulating all over the school! Rumor has it that the new teacher is a kid!]

Kasumi: [Oh my god are you sure!]

Ako: [Totaly I even got the address for his apartment for a reliable source.] (Hands Kasumi a slip of paper)

Kasumi: [I'll have this checked out, thanks girls!]

Kasumi dashes up to meet with Sayo

Sayo: [Hey Kasumi-san!]

Kasumi: [Sayo-san listen there is a rumor going around the school about a kid teacher I need you to sneak into this house and see if it checks out ok?]

Sayo: [Consider it done it will make front page for sure!]

Kasumi: [I sure hope so now go now fly like the wind or whatever it is ghost do!]

Sayo disappears. Screen blackens

Kasumi: [Eh so that's what ghosts do.]

Bridgeston estate

The butler walks towards the dinning area were Andrew partakes in a rather large feast.

Butler: Sir our sources have just informed me that Negi Springfield has just arrived on the Mahora campus.

Andrew: (Wipes mouth) Tell them to make absolute certain that it is fact Negi spring field I don't want any cases of mistaken identify this time.

Butler: Yes sir. (Walks off)

Butler walks over to the phone and dial the assassins.

Butler: [Continue observation the master want to make absolute certain that the target is Negi Springfield.]

Assassin #1 (Ginta): [Understood (Hangs up) Ken the boss wants proof.]

Assassin #2 (Ken): [Got it.]

Assassin #3 (Toma): [What is with that guy we are Hogangi his enemy is our enemy and we know our enemies.]

Assassin #4 (Mitsuki): [Well according to our boss the man's past employees haven't exactly done the best of work.]

Assassin #1 (Ginta): [None of that matters right now, Ken I need a visual go now.]

Assassin #2 (Ken): (Holds talisman to his lips) [Talisman please do as you must to find my enemy.]

Ken's body explodes into several flies and then passes through the barrier, Evangeline opens her eyes.

Evangeline's home

Evangeline: I sense something. (Turns toward Chachamaru) [Chachamaru wake!]

Chachamaru: [Yes master.]

Evangeline: [Dress me I feel something coming.]

Chachamaru: [Yes, master.]

*Mahora Streets (night)*

Negi and Takahata-sensi walk through the Mahora streets, Negi is full and hurting.

Negi; (Moans) [Oh man I'm dying here!]

Takahata-sensi: [Well it would help if didn't get six plates of barbecue.]

Negi: [Lets just get to the apartment before I start seeing dinner again.]

Takahata-sensi: [Well then here we are.]

Negi: [Oh thank god!]

Both walk in and enter the apartment.

Negi: (whistles) [I gotta say this is one nice place.]

Takahata-sensi: [I think my place is better.]

Negi: [You would.]

Takahata-sensi: [Well I'll leave you to it see you tomorrow Negi-kun.]

Negi: [Good-night Takamichi.]

Tosses his bag to the side, sets his staff next to the bed, and plops on the bed.

Negi: (Sighs) Nice...

Ken has his body flies form a perimeter around the apartment structure and sends one of his flies into the building and then places himself on the crown molding near Negi's bed.

Assasin #2 (Ken): (mentally) [Ginta I have a visual.]

Assasin #1 (Ginta): [Good I will give your visuals to the boss.] (Calls Andrew's Estate) You have your visual.

Butlar: [Very good.] (Hangs up) Sir the assassins have a visual on the target.

Andrew: I want to see it Charles, bring me the glass.

Butlar brings over a circular lens. Andrew looks into the glass connects with Ken's sight and sees everything that he sees.

Andrew: My prize (Chuckles).

Camera shows Ken's perimeter flies shards of ice fly and hit one of the flies and The fly in Negi's room and mental screams are heard.

Andrew: [What is going on!]

Assasin #2 (Ken): (Mentally) [It hurts oh god it hurts!]

Assasin #1 (Ginta): [Get out of there Ginta!]

Flies form together and fly away.

Evangeline: [Well it seems the boy is safe for another night, it's time to go Chachamaru... Chachamaru.]

Chachamaru stares at the lit window

Evangeline: [Oh yes you still have feelings for the boy don't you Chachamaru-san?]

Chachamaru: (Embarrassed she turns around) [I've gotten past that master.]

Evangeline smirks and turns around.

Evangeline: [Why hello there boy.]

Chachamaru turns in shock. Evangeline laughs and walks off

Evangeline: [Coming Chachamaru-san?]

Chachamaru follows.

Sayo walks through Negi's door and walks through the apartment to find Negi asleep on the bed and them rummages through his bag and pulls out his teaching license.

Sayo: [Hello page one.]

Mahora High School Dorms

Kasumi sits at her desk looking over her homework, Sayo appears before her.

Kasumi: [Sayo-san! Did the story check out?]

Sayo: [It did Kasumi-san I even grabbed his teaching license as proof.] (shows the license)

Kasumi: [Thanks Sayo-san this will be an awesome way to start out the new year!] (bolts to the computer and begins typing the article)

* * *

The next day...

*Negi's Apartment*

Negi's cellphone alarm wakes him and he rolls out of the comfy queen sized bed. He then precedes to shower and dress. He hears the doorbell ring, he opens the door to find a silver tray on the floor with a newspaper and a letter. Negi picks up the letter and it reads:

[Negi-kun]

[The breakfast is complements of the chiefs of Mahora and the newspaper is complements of the able students of the Mahora journalism club I suggest you read today's edition I believe there is an article you would find particularly interesting.]

[Sincerely yours, Takamichi]

Negi picks up paper and reads the front page article and chuckles

Negi: Well nothing gets past Kasumi! (laughs) Oh god I'm so f#%*ed.

* * *

Well I hoped you've all enjoyed my little piece of writing if you wish for me to continue writing please comment and tell me so! If not please don't do me and yourself a favor and don't be rude about. it.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome Back Mr Springfield

¡Negima?- Remnants chapter 2- Welcome Back Mr. Springfield

* * *

Disclaimer: All Negima characters are owned by Ken Akamatsu, however all original characters belong to me

* * *

1. What's up guys I, Mr. Wax, am back and bringing you more of ¡Negima?- Remnants, I'm sorry for not updating this sooner but recently I moved and by the time I got finished with the new chapter they disconnected the internet from my old home and therefore I couldn't deliver the chapter as soon I'd hoped so here is the new chapter.

2. I'm so sorry to all those who don't care for (or like) this chapter the creative juices were no seeping through my brain when writing this, which is also why this one is shorter than the last, mostly because I thought of putting out a massive crossover series and couldn't help but think of it when i started writing this and a possible web comic which I really want to do, as well I had a lot of trouble kicking off the whole young teacher meets older students a way that rips off the manga (Which I recently discovered the manga scans on the internet and started reading) also I had a hard time changing, or rather maturing, the personalities of the class in a way that didn't deviate to far from the original personalities so please pardon me If their dialogue seems a bit moronic (I tried, what can I say) so in conclusion I view this chapter and sort of the chapter as sort of a pilot episode (because they usually aren't all that great)

3. Finally comment or shoot me an e-mail (I'm pretty sure it's on my profile) and tell me how you feel about the series, it helps because I started writing this when I discovered people actually liked what I put out there, again please don't bash me it's still technically my first time writing fanfics. (don't you dare make a sex joke)

Alright let's get started

* * *

Negi tosses the newspaper on the floor and then slinks towards the window and scans the apartment entrance. All seems well but Negi notices a slight rustling in the bushes.

Negi: (Sighs) Well I hoped I could start the year of quite, but it looks like the students won't allow that.

Negi grabs his bookbag and walks out the door and into the apartment lobby, the manager stands at the deck with a newspaper in hand. Negi walks up to the manager.

Negi: [Um, excuse me is there a service entrance or something I could use?]

Manager: (looks up at Negi) [What for?]

Negi: [Well that's a bit hard to explain at the moment.]

Manager: (lifts newspaper and flips the cover toward Negi) [Would this have something to do with it?]

Negi: [Um, well yes actually heh, heh.]

Manager: [At the other end of this floor you can't miss it.]

Negi: [Wow thanks a lot.]

Manager: [Eh no problem just be sure the crowds don't sick around forever, drops the property value if kids loiter around this place.]

Negi: [Okay sure thing.]

Negi heads toward the back. Upon opening the back door he scans the immediate area and slowly walks out of the door and is stopped by a rustling in the bushes and a group of high school wanna-be Yakuza's step out with metal baseball bats.

Negi: Well s$&t

Genma: [What's up gaijin? I don't know any English and quite frankly I don't give a damn if you can understand me or not because that makes this a whole lot simpler for me.]

Negi: [Oh I can understand you alright and quite frankly I don't think talking like that to a teacher is a good idea on your end.]

Genma: (laughs) [You know what's no a good idea for your health?

Teaching at the girls high school.]

Negi: [Well I guess this position was bound to come with a catch. Alright so what do you guys have against me?]

Genma: [Well since your so curious me and my buddies girlfriends found you were teaching at the high school and when they saw that picture of you they lost it and I got to tell you we are a bit pissed off, so we though we could do one of two things here one you could come to your senses enroll in the all boys middle school and say it was all a hoax or two (beats the bat against his palm) we could beat the sense into you.]

Negi: (laughs) [Let me see if I get this straight here your trying to beat me senseless because you girlfriends found you so undesirable as boyfriends that they are basically going throughout the sand box for a better one] (laughs hard)

Genma: (sighs loudly) [You know what kid I was about to let you walk away but I see now (runs at Negi with bat ready to swing) I'll have to reeducate you!]

Negi quickly stops laughing and and waits as Genma gets close. Negi then swiftly high kicks Genma and makes contact with his face. Genma falls backwards cursing with a profusely bleeding broken nose.

Genma: [Oh my f$&king god!]

Punk 2: [What the f$&k just happened!]

Negi: (looks down at Genma) [I graduated from college at the age of ten what do you think I've been doing for the past three years of my life?]

Genma: [Kill the little bitch!]

One of the punks rushes at Negi, Negi punches the punk's left side jaw disorientating him. Negi then quickly recovers and round house kicks the same side of his face cracking the bone and causing him to forcefully smack the ground and knock him out.

Negi: [That's what I learned from a buddhist monastery in China!]

Another one rushes Negi, Negi responds by backhand punching the right side of his opponent's face and Spinning heel kicks the left side causing him to forcefully hit the ground and knock him out.

Negi: [Thats why I learned from a Muay Thai master in Thailand!]

Another punk rushes forward, Negi trys to side kick him but the punk catches his leg an trys to raise him up. Negi then throws his body weight on the punk causing him to fall it the ground. Negi quickly recovers and elbows the side of head and stands up.

Negi: [That's what I learned from a Silat master in Malaysia!]

Genma gets of the ground and trys to hit him from behind with a bat. Negi does a hand stand, kicks Genma in the throat and hits the adam's apple and flips forward.

Negi: (Sighs) [And that's what I learned from Fei-Ku. (Turns toward the group and smiles) So (assumes the stance) who's next?]

The rest of the group drops their bats and runs away. The manager steps outside with a golf club.

Manager: [Okay what's going...on...here?]

Negi: [Sorry I seem to have made a mess of your lawn it won't happen again though I would recommend you call the ambulance for them just say that they were terrorizing a middle schooler and you stepped in to help out they'll believe you (looks at watch) Oh crap gotta go see ya later.]

Manager: (Looks at the newspaper and looks back up at the running Negi) [Hmmm... Negi Springfield high school teacher, child prodigy, and Kenpo master*?]

* * *

*Mahora streets*

Asuna makes a mad dash for the high school and Konoka leisurely glides by on roller blades.

Asuna: [Hurry up Konoka we're going to be late!]

Konoka: [Maybe but it wouldn't be an issue if someone didn't think that 'a few sips of sake' was a good way to celebrate the upcoming year.]

Asuna: [Oh fine you win this round.]

Negi dashes from behind and runs past Asuna without noticing who she was, Asuna notices the short person but didn't recognize him.

Negi: [Pardon me!] (runs)

Asuna: [Watch out!]

Negi notices the car parked in front of him, picks up speed, jumps, then rolls across the car lands on his feet and keeps running

Konoka: [Holy s$&t!]

Asuna looks at Konoka astonished. Negi then jumps on a bench on the sidewalk side flips off it and keeps running.

Asuna: [Well looks like our year is going to be interesting let's go!]

Asuna and Konoka speed off into the distance.

* * *

*Class 2-A*

All of the students are chatting, their first day of school is about to start. Asuna and Konoka bolt into the room as the last bell rings

Asuna: [(pant) Made it (pant).]

Ayaka: [Barely on time again this year Asuna? You know given the fact that the only class you actually pass is gym I figured it would take a lot more to make you tired.]

Asuna: [Iincho we've been at this since grade school could we give it a rest this year?]

The class simultaneously stops talking and looks at Asuna

Makie: [Are you feeling alright Asuna?]

Asuna: [I feel fine why?]

Haruna: [Satomi did you build a robot or possibly make a clone of Asuna as a joke, because it's not funny!]

Satomi: [Nope.]

Konoka: [Asuna's be acting pretty weird lately, she even said that she doesn't have that much feelings for Takahata-sensi anymore.]

All the students shutter except for Yue, Asuna, Konoka, and Nodoka.

Haruna: (Horrified) [Then that means-]

Yue: (unaffected) [-The very existence of humanity is about to end.]

The class screams besides the people mentioned previously, Asuna looks like she's about to pop a vein.

* * *

*Teachers Lounge*

Negi walks in dressed in a fairly formal suit with a book bag in hand.

Negi: (Sighs) Morning Takamichi.

Takahata: Well good morning Negi, I must say I'm a bit surprised You'd show up late today.

Negi: Ran into a bit of unwanted fandom.

Takamichi: Did the high school boys give you a hard time?

Negi: Yes actually... how did you know?

Takamichi: Usually when I expect students to be mature enough to not get easily jealous the exact opposite happens.

Negi: Well now that I'm here is the class still as "lively" as it was when I left?

The girls screams are heard in he distance.

Takahata: (sighs) Yes, yes it is.

* * *

*Class 2-A*

Chisame: [Geez when is that new form teacher gonna get here already?]

Ako: [I don't know but I hope he'll be helpful and not some pervert.]

Sakuraka: [Hey maybe we'll get that kid teacher!]

Makie: [He actually looked pretty cute in that photo.]

Akira: [I don't think I could take a teacher seriously if his voice starts cracking in the middle of class.]

Everyone laughs

Nodoka: (timidly) [Um, everyone]

Chizuru: [Or if he's popping pimples during a test!]

Everyone laughs louder

Nodoka: (timidly) [Excuse me]

Fuka: [Actually he'd probably be too busy looking at porn to teach us anything!]

The class roars in laughter

Nodoka: [Shut up now!]

Everyone looks at Nodoka shocked at her sudden change in attitude.

Kasumi: [Um, Okay bookstore...why?]

Nodoka points to the front of the room. Everyone looks and quickly shutters when they realize Negi is standing before them.

Negi: [Good to see that I'm so well respected by my students. Now that we've gotten the pleasantries out of the way let me introduce myself, my name is Negi Sprigfield and for the next few years I will be your form teacher]

Everyone stares wide eyed at Negi. The camera shows the outside of the school.

Class 2-A: [AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

Takahata: Looks like your year is going to be quite interesting.

Negi: ...Indeed (Thinking) (Now I see just how silly all of these girls were back in middle school... Also for some reason I have this odd sence of doom hanging over me.)

* * *

*Bridgeston Estate- Office*

Andrew: (On phone) Now Mr. Medvedev you and I can agree on the fact that if one desires weapons one must pay for the weapons and considering your lack of payment I have no choice but to redirect my shipments to the Republic of Georgia now (Butler walks in) if your willing to pay more than Georgia then I'm certain I can work something out, goodbye. (Hangs up)

Butler: Sir it appears as if Mr. Springfield has taken his position as the high school english professor and the form teacher of class 2-A.

Andrew: Very good, tell of the mages progress on the unbinding circle.

Butler: The circle is complete but according to the ancient books the circle requires a substantial amount of energy to keep the magic from dieing prematurely, however our magical historians discovered the necessary amount of energy is equivalent to that of a small nuclear reactor.

Andrew: Of course but once young Mr. Springfield is captured that will no longer be an issue. (Lights a cigar) Have my associates make their way to the academy.

Butler: Very well sir.

Andrew draws a long breath of his cigar. He then looks down upon a chessboard with the red pawns surrounding the white pawns, he looks at the white king and queen beside each other and the white castles, knights, and bishops scattered. Andrew then smirks as he swigs his aged Scotch.

Andrew: All the piece are put into play Mr. Springfield (moves the red king forward) game start.

* * *

1. Kenpo= Japanese for Kung-Fu


End file.
